


Suspicious Animal Attacks

by WeirdV



Series: One Crazy Summer [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafael McCall is called to a crime scene a few towns over for a suspicious animal attack, and he asks his son to come with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ‘Fuck, that’s weird’

**Author's Note:**

> Also, anyone else freaking out about the latest season 4 promo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made small change in the first chapter, so that it takes place after "We'll figure it out"

Scott waits for a few seconds until Stiles finally picks up the Phone. He’ll never admit it, but he already misses the guy. Which is weird, because he saw him 2 days ago. The thing is, ever since they became friends, they’ve seen each other at least once a day. But not now. Scott was a few towns over, dragged along with his dad on a case. His mother had insisted he went, father and son bonding, it was perfect. Scott had to admit, things between him and dad were better, and by better he meant he didn’t have the urge to scream at him whenever he saw his face. Ever since his dad found out about all the supernatural crap, he’s been… kind. Hell, he even said he was proud of him, once.

‘Sheriff’s department’ Stiles says as he picks up. Which is still weird.

‘Fuck, that’s weird’ he says. He’s getting used to it, though. Summer started about 2 weeks ago, and Stiles had managed to get a job at the sheriff’s office, answering phones mainly. His dad had been quite easy to convince, the argument that he’d only snoop through files had been counteracted by the fact that he already did that without working there.

‘Yeah, so are you’ he replies, ‘What up, Wolf-boy?’

‘This is boring as hell, it’s some sort of animal attack. Smells like wolf, hell, probably an entire pack here’ he says, ‘We’re going to the precinct in a few hours. How is it back there?’

‘Not much happening’ he says, ‘Started carrying mountain ash as a precaution. Mostly because Malia suggested it. Other than that, nothing new.’

‘So, no new or mysterious monsters’ he says, ‘Good, as longs as there’s only one drama at a time!’

‘Exactly! How’s the trip going?’ he asks, leaning back in his chair and fumbling with the telephone cord. The sheriff’s station still has those old fashion phones with curly wires connecting the horn to the machine.

‘That’s why I was calling, by the way’ he says, ‘I tried to call Derek, but he’s not picking up, probably off with Lydia, or something.’

‘God, they _still_ think they’re being sneaky about it’ Stiles laughs, ‘Damn, even _I_ can smell him on her.’

‘Yeah, I know’ Scott grins, ‘Anyhow, I was wondering if you could look up something about local packs? I got a feeling there’s something fishy about this thing here.’

‘Okay’ he scribbles something down, ‘How about with your dad? Is that going… okay?’

‘Surprisingly, yes’ he says, ‘at least, more okay than I had expected to.’

‘Well, that’s great, right’ he smiles weakly, doodling on a notebook as he phones Scott, ‘It’s kinda boring here, without you!’

‘Yeah right. You’re just bored because Malia and Kira are on that trip’ he says, ‘And because you’re stuck answering phones. Bet you were expecting a more exciting summer job?’

‘Dude, this is _so_ exciting’ he says, ‘Yesterday this woman came in saying her dog was dognapped, but it turned out she just left it at the doggy hair salon. I tell you, not a dull day here in Beacon Hills. Besides they’ll be back tomorrow, hopefully!’

‘Miss you too, buddy’ he replies, Stiles sighs.

‘Yeah, seriously. Get back soon, or I might start killing people myself just so there’s something to do around here!’

‘I’ll do my best. Gotta go now, dad’s back’ he says, and then he hangs up.


	2. ‘Where you from?’

Scott steps into the car next to his dad, preparing himself for a quiet – and if previous experiences are anything to go by – awkward drive to the police precinct. His dad had asked him to come when he’d gotten the call a few days ago, the words ‘suspicious animal attack’ had fallen and that had given him enough reason to suspect foul – or better said, - werewolf play.

They drive for about half an hour before they get there, and when he parks, Scott almost jumps out of the car. His dad wisely chooses to ignore it as they walk in together.

‘I got to get some paperwork filled out’ he says, ‘Can you wait here for a moment?’

Scott nods, not really happy about the situation and already regretting agreeing to come here. But now he’s here, he might as well make the best of it. His dad walks into a little office, one of those that has windows facing the rest of the bureau and those blinds that give you the illusion of privacy. Scott sighs again, plumping into an empty chair standing behind a desk. It takes a while, and as he’s waiting his suddenly straightens up. There’s something very familiar nearby, a scent that he’d recognize anywhere. Another werewolf, unmistakably a woman – if the perfume is any indication -  and she’s older than him. He looks around, and his eyes meet with a woman. She has brown hair, shoulder length, and is about 35 years old. He glares at her, and she slowly approaches him, flashing her eyes yellow in the process. He doesn’t flash his eyes, not sure whether or not he trusts her.

‘Who are you?’ she asks suspiciously, ‘Are you a suspect?’

‘No’ he says, ‘I’m waiting for my dad.’

He grins weakly, deftly playing the useless teenager routine as she raises her eyebrows at him.

‘You’re a kid, when did you get the bite?’ she asks, he shrugs.

‘About 3 years ago’ he says nonchalantly, ‘You?’

’12 years ago’ she studies his face for a moment, ‘You have a pack?’

‘Yes’ he says, ‘I didn’t know there was a pack in this town.’

‘We relocated here, recently’ she says, her eyes still scouring his face, not sure what to think of the kid. He was young, that was sure, but he also seemed very comfortable. There was something about his scent that she couldn’t quite place, almost courage – if that was even a smell – and something else, maybe it was the scent of other wolves.

‘Where you from?’ she asks.

‘Beacon Hills’ he says, glancing at his dad over his shoulder, ‘Here on a case.’

‘Beacon Hills’ she pauses, searching her brain trying to figure out why that sounds so familiar, ‘Oh… Oh, you’re part of the Hale pack?’

‘Yeah’ he lies, and he’s also surprised. Mostly other wolves could tell he was an alpha, but then again, how often did anyone meet a true alpha. His phone rings and he smiles politely at her, ‘Sorry, got to get this’ he says, picking up the phone.

 

‘Hi, Scott’ Kira nods towards Stiles, letting him know he finally picked up, ‘I tried to call you a few times, guessing you got a bad signal there?’

‘Yeah, kinda’ he says, ‘What did you find?’

‘Nothing much. Stiles got a few thing, emailed it to you. We’re thinking recent relocation’ she says, ‘How’s it going with your dad?’

‘Okay, I suppose’ he sighs, ‘You know, the usual…’

‘Did you get anything from the bodies? Any scent?’ she asks, he shakes his head before remembering she can’t actually see him.

‘Nothing specific. Nothing to tie it to any creature we know of besides wolves... But I’m going to look through the bestiary later on, just to be sure. I got my laptop, so it shouldn’t take long’ he pauses for a moment, fully aware that the strange she-wolf is listening in, ‘How is it back there? Did you have fun with Lydia and Malia at the college tour?’

‘Well…’ she pauses again and he straightens up, the way he always does when he’s expecting bad news.

‘What happened?’ he asks, she giggles, a nervous giggle, which makes him only more nervous, ‘Kira?’

‘Well. First day was great, but then some people started acting really weird, and Lydia got some weird spidey tingly sense… you know what it’s like’ she takes a breath, ‘Anyways, Malia said she saw something weird, and then while we were in this guest lecture the professor kept staring at us and… Let’s just say we won’t be going to school there…’

‘That bad huh?’ he asks, not even bothering to supress hisgrin.

‘Not that bad… just. I’ll tell you when you get back’ she smiles, ‘Anyways, I got to go. Miss you, babe.’

‘Miss you too’ he replies before hanging up the phone. His dad chooses that moment to walk out of the office, a tired look on his face.

‘Okay, let’s go’ he says, Scott nods and follows his dad.

 

 

‘That woman, the one I was talking to, she’s a werewolf’ he says after a few minutes of driving, his dad slams the breaks in response.

‘And you tell me now?’ he almost yells, but he stops himself and it comes out as a strangled groan, ‘Why didn’t you tell me when we were there?’

‘Because she has super hearing, and I thought, if she doesn’t know you’re in the know, you have an advantage’ he says, ‘I also didn’t let her know I’m an alpha, it’s called strategy.’

‘Okay, sorry! Smart thinking’ he says, looking at his son, ‘I guess you get that from your mother.’

‘Great’ he leans back in his chair, ‘Where are we staying, by the way?’

‘Some motel, I got us a room with twin beds’ he says, Scott shudders at the mention of a motel. It reminds him of those two brothers, the ones that kidnapped Stiles. Come to think of it, Stiles was kinda good friends with those two guys now, sort of. Scott hasn’t seem much of them, but he still doesn’t trust them. Can’t blame him for that, he doesn’t know the guys at all.


	3. ‘Dear god, are they always like that?’

Derek still remembers the First time he saw Stiles. In the woods, with Scott. And after he walked away he’d said something about ‘That’s Derek Hale, he’s only a few years older than us.’

The next day he’d seen the boy run into the locker room with Scott. A boy voluntarily running into a closed space with a guy unable to control his shift. At that moment he wasn’t sure yet whether the boy was smart of stupid.

He’d seen the boy train Scott to control his werewolf urges.

And at that moment he’d decided the boy was probably both. Smart and stupid. Mostly stupid, the smart just leaked out sometimes.

Of course, at that moment he didn’t know he would one day end up with a family again. And if he had, he never would’ve suspected that someone from his family would end up dating the kid.

So when he got into his car to escape said family and ended up driving towards the kid he was in complete denial.

 

 

 

Stiles looks up when he hears someone call his name, and he’s kinda surprised to see Derek there.

‘Hi, sourwolf’ he says, not really bothering to put away the forms he’s filling out, ‘Here on business?’

‘Not really’ he replies, this does cause Stiles to shove the papers aside. Because if Derek Hale isn’t there on business, to make a complaint or for whatever other reason people go

to the police, then life as he knows it no longer exists.

‘Not Really?’ he repeats slowly, Derek shrugs, ‘What’s up, man?’

‘Well…’ he looks around, looking really, really uncomfortable, ‘Two things. First of all, I’m currently living with two _girls,_ second of all, I’m living with two girls and they’re driving me crazy…’

Stiles laughs at the way he says _girls._ But strangely enough, he gets it. There was a moment, when Scott and Allison – he swallows as he thinks of her name – were dating, he’d hung a lot with Allison and Lydia and it had made him almost go insane.

‘So, you’re trying to get away from the nail polish, wardrobe crisis’s and boy madness?’ he asks, Derek sighs and rests his head in his hands.

‘Dear god, are they always like that?’ he asks, ‘They were acting more or less… acceptable, but then Lydia showed up with some magazine with 100 hottest guys and… I just had to get out of there.’

‘And you came to me’ Stiles grins, ‘I’m flattered.’

‘I was gonna go to Scott, but he’s out of town’ Derek says, ‘And then the shocking truth dawned on me… I don’t _have_ any other friends. Which is not only _pathetic,_ but it’s also creepy that all my friends are teenagers.’

‘Hey, we’re all going to college, hell I’m gonna be twenty next month’ he leans back in his chair, ‘And I’m also a responsible adult now, working at the sheriff’s station.’

Derek did have a point though. He’d lived in New York for a while after finishing high school, but Stiles had no idea if he made any friends there, or why he even left there. Beacon Hills isn’t really the place to be. Of course he had something now he didn’t have back then, family. Mostly consisting of girls, well, only consisting of girls. He hadn’t turned anyone anymore, said he didn’t want any more deaths on his name. Okay, his exact words were ‘I don’t wanna deal with a bunch of immature teenagers anymore’, but Stiles had read between the lines.

‘You’re right’ Stiles says, Derek shivers at those words. He’s known Stiles for some time, too well ever since he and Malia started dating a little over two years ago. The thing is, he knows Stiles well enough to know the kid never, ever utters the words ‘You’re right’. Ever.

He groans, and Stiles turns around, waving his arm to some deputy who walks over.

‘What the hell are you doing?’ Derek asks, Stiles just grins.

‘Just trust me, okay’ he says, the man walks over. He’s around Derek’s age, although the werewolf had no idea who the guy is.

‘Deputy Parrish’ he smiles, ‘Derek. Deputy Parrish is kinda new in town, and I thought, maybe Derek can show you around. What do you think?’

The deputy, looks at Derek, then at Stiles and then nods, ‘Yeah, if he doesn’t mind? I don’t know anyone here’ he says, Derek sighs.

‘Yeah, sure’ he says, trying not to sound too annoyed at Stiles or the situation, the deputy nods and leaves again after asking Stiles to set something up.

‘What the hell was that for’ Derek says, punching Stiles shoulder as he says it, his face radiating anger.

‘Hey, easy dude’ he says, ‘No worries. I’m not setting you up. He has a girlfriend in the next town, she’s moving over next month. But he’s your age, and he wants to make friends.

He’s a lot like you. He likes beer, and making friend and… okay. I don’t know what you like.’

Derek raises an eyebrow. Derek knows that he’s lying now, because the three people that know him best are Malia, Cora and Stiles. Mostly because Stiles spends a lot of time at his flat. Too much time. He knows that Derek likes old movies, and he hates werewolf movies. He knows that Derek sleeps in his boxers – don’t ask how he knows – and that he is addicted to cinnamon rolls, which he has for breakfast every single day. He knows that Derek is kinda good with kids, and that the guy loves Halloween.

So yeah, he knows Derek better than he is willing to admit. Which is why he  _knows_ that he and deputy Parrish will get along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll seen deputy Parrish?  
> He's not too bad :P  
> (he's played by Ryan Kelley, look it up)


	4. ‘Your pack sounds weird’

The drive to the police station is boring, and awkward. Because even thought he doesn’t feel like violently attacking his dad anymore, they’re not really chatting either.

‘So’ his dad is a sucker for trying though, ‘How’s Kira?’

‘Okay’ he replies, staring out the window.

‘How was her trip visiting the college?’ he asks, Scott looks at his dad. Sure, he knew about werewolves now, and about Kira being a fire fox, and Lydia being a banshee, and he was still convinces Stiles was something supernatural too.

‘She had fun’ he lies, because he knows his dad isn’t ready to know about what other supernatural creatures are out there.

And to be honest, he doesn’t really know yet what supernatural creature she dealt with. Sure, she’d emailed him the cliff notes, but he hadn’t really had time to read it properly.

‘So, uhm… did you find anything about this werewolf you met yesterday?’ he asks, ‘I looked her up, found out her name is Alice Lecter. But that’s about it…’

‘Lecter? As in Hannibal Lecter?’ he asks, his dad nods and Scott smiles, ‘Stiles is gonna love that…’

‘Well, Stiles loves a lot of strange things’ his dad comments, and Scott can’t really argue with that. The guy was – after all – dating a werecoyote. Then again, Scott was dating a firekitsine, so he’s not really the one to judge. 

‘Yeah. Okay. Well, he told me what I already knew. Relocation, recent. I did some research last night, looking through the bestiary, but I didn’t find much’ he pulls a pile of papers and notes from his jeans pocket, ‘There was something about packs that live for the hunt and prefer to hunt humans. I thought, maybe you should look into deaths matching the MO? Since they relocated, it might be because they almost got caught, or the people living there got suspicious.’

‘I’ll look into it’ he says, ‘Do you want me to drop you off somewhere?’

‘Yes, there’s this diner where we had breakfast yesterday’ he says, looking at the street they just passed by, ‘I think I caught a scent there yesterday. Maybe I can ask around a bit.’

‘What’s gonna be your cover?’ his father asks, ‘And – also – it’s still weird to hear you say things like _caught a scent_ and _I’m the alpha._ But that’s beside the point.’

‘I thought I’d say something about a possible transfer, getting to know the neighbourhood?’ he suggests, his dad nods in approval, ‘No worries _dad_ ’ – the word still sounds strange when he says it – ‘I got you on speed dial.’

That’s a lie of course, he has Stiles on speed dial. Then his mother and then Kira, which is probably a wrong order, but still. He knows for a fact that he’s Stiles’ speed dial as well. They got a weird friendship going on, it’s cool. His dad drops him off at the diner about ten minutes later, handing him some cash to get breakfast for himself.

‘Get to the station at… I don’t know. Early afternoon? Call me if there’s trouble’ he says, he nods as he gets out of the car.

‘No worries’ he says, ‘I’ve been in bigger trouble.’

 

He takes a seat near the window, ordering a coffee and looking around for a moment. Taking in the smells, the atmosphere, the feel of the place. It doesn’t take long for him to realize he’s not the only wolf in the place. The woman presenting him his coffee is one too, the girls she’s talking too at the counter is another one. And the other woman who just walked in, is a werewolf as well. And he is starting to sense a theme. He picks up his coffee and takes place at the counter.

‘Hey’ he smiles at the girl, another wolf, ‘Sorry to impose, but… is the entire pack made of women here?’

‘Yes’ she says, ‘Is that strange to you?’

‘Not really. I’ve had a run in with an alpha pack a while ago, nothing’s weird to me’ he smiles, ‘Just curious. Haven’t met a pack consisting of only women yet. How many are you?’

‘Eight’ she responds, looking him over, ‘You’re the one Alice mentioned yesterday? The son of the FBI agent…’

‘Yes’ he was expecting her to know who he was, so it wasn’t a surprise at all, but it did mean he lost some advantage.

‘How about your pack? How many are you?’ she asks, Scott smiles as he thinks about it.

‘Let me see,’ he says, summing them up in his head - we got Lydia, Stiles, then Malia, Kira, Derek sort of,  Isaac, even though he’s gone, and Ethan, same story, the sheriff, and Danny. ‘About 9, I _think_.’

‘You _think_?’ she asks, cocking an eyebrow.

‘Well, yeah’ he grins, ‘It’s not like we have weekly pack meetings. Some moved away, doesn’t mean they’re not pack anymore.’

‘Your pack sounds weird’ she comments, Scott shrugs as the woman – girl? – takes another sip from her tea.

‘I can’t really argue with that’ he says, ‘But then again, are there any normal packs? Because I haven’t met any yet.’

‘That is a good argument as well’ the girl laughs, casually touching his arm in the process and smiling at him. He looks at her, and it doesn’t take long for him to realize that she’s flirting with him. It’s something that stills surprises him, people flirting with him. Which means he has to make a decision. Is he going to play along for information, or is he going to mention Kira and find another way. He bites his lips, because he already knows what he’s going to do – what Kira would do in his place as well – he’s going to play along. It’s a bit weird, because he honestly isn’t good at flirting, and all he does is smile and laugh at her – not so funny – jokes.

It’s an awkward thing, most things he knows about flirting is from the tv, or watching his mom and the sheriff together – which he is still getting used to – when he stays over. He shivers at the thought of his mother and the sheriff and then turn to smile at the girl.

They talk for a while, exchanging phonenumbers and then he checks his watch.

‘I got to go’ he sighs, making it sound as if he’s really bummed that he has to leave, ‘Got to meet my dad for lunch.’

‘Okay, call me?’ she smiles, bearing her werewolf teeth for a second because – for some reason Scott really doesn’t get – she thinks that’s attractive. It’s not.

‘Will do!’ he smiles and then pays for his coffee, gets up, and leaves.

 

He waits a while, making sure that he is out of hearing range before dialing Stiles number, he picks up almost immediately.

‘Scott, my man’ he says, ‘Please tell me you caught the baddies and are on your way back! I got some huge news!’

‘Sadly, no’ he grins, ‘I got a way to get information about the pack, though…’

‘Sweet, tell me’ Stiles replies, leaning back in his chair and almost falling over.

‘This girl, she’s about my age, started flirting with me. She’s in the pack. Hoping you could check on her’ he looks around for a moment, making sure there isn’t anyone there, ‘Explain it to Kira, too. Will you?’

‘Sure thing’ Stiles grins, ‘What’s her name?’

‘I’ll text it to you’ he bites his lip. Sure, Kira would understand, but it still made him feel awkward, and uncomfortable.

‘Honestly, though. I’d pay to watch you actually _flirt_ with someone’ his friend almost laughs out loud, ‘It’s almost as funny as _Derek_ coming to me for help yesterday.’

‘Wait, what?’ Scott stops – standing still in the middle of a doorway – upon hearing this.

‘Yes’ Stiles laughs again, ‘I’ll fill you in when you get back. It was hilarious. You should’ve seen his face… although. Come to think about it, you probably could. Hooray for security cameras. I’m gonna go look into that. Oh, and text me that name. See you soon, buddy! I got to get back to work now, dad’s back.’

‘Okay, see you soon’ he replies before hanging up.


	5. ‘Go pack, get driving’

Scott gets to the precinct half an hour later, he could’ve gotten there faster but that would’ve caused suspicion.

He has to wait a while until his dad is ready, and Alice keeps glaring at him from her corner until Rafael finally gets there. He pats his son on the back, ‘Let’s go get some food’ he says, ‘Did you get anything?’

‘Yeah, Stiles is doing a check-up for me’ he says, ‘I’ll tell you at lunch.’

 

Scott can’t help but smile as his phone rings and he sees Kira’s name flash onto the screen.

‘Hi’ he smiles, his dad raises his eyebrows as he mouth _Kira_ towards him and he nods in response.

‘Hi Scott’ she sounds tired, but happy, ‘How’s it going?’

‘Great’ he grins, ‘Sort of… How about you? I heard about the siren!’

‘Oh, that’ Kira laughs lightheartedly, and he can picture her as she does it, throwing her head back and with that sparkle in her eyes.

‘Yes. That’ he frowns, ‘Just tell me it’s okay. You didn’t have to…’

‘No’ she answers before he finishes the question, ‘we didn’t have to kill her. We got her down with some bronze, and some coven fixed it that she’s no longer a threat.’

‘Good’ he replies, ‘That’s good.’

‘I miss you’ she sighs, ‘Stiles told me about…’

‘Yeah, it’s not working, I suck at it’ he says, ‘Wish you were here…’

‘I could be’ she says, biting her lip, ‘I mean, if you want me to…’

‘Yes’ he smiles, ‘I do. I’ve barely seen you this summer. And. Yes. Come here. Please.’

‘Are you sure?’ she asks, he smiles broadly.

‘Yes’ he says, ‘Go pack, get driving.’

 

 

‘Hi there Coach’ Stiles grins at the man as he approaches the front desk at the sheriff’s station, ’ What are you doing here?’

‘I’m here to make a  - what are you doing here?’ he asks, ‘Why would people allow you to work here?’

‘It’s a summer job, coach’ he says, taking a few empty files, ‘Earning some money before going to college!’

‘You got into college?’ he asks, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

‘Yup, gonna study criminal law’ he grins, ‘I think I’ll have some advantage on that.’

‘You got into college’ he repeats, ‘Miracles do exist. Unless you bribed them.’

‘Did not happen’ he smiles, ‘What can I do to help you? Testimony, complaint, I got a file for every situation!’

‘Great. Some asshole stole my car’ he says, ‘What file do I need for that?’

‘This one, coach’ he says, handing him a yellow paper, ‘Reporting a theft. Here’s a pen. If you need any help filling it out, just let me know.’

The coach sighs as he takes the sheet and sits down to fill it out. Stiles is once again taken away from work by his phone, this time Malia. He smiles and picks up.

‘Hi, babe’ he grins, ‘What’s up?’

It’s quiet for a while as she answers, ‘You found us an apartment? That’s great! Can we afford it?’ another pause as he scratches the back of his head, ‘I know you can sell your dad’s house, but that’s your choice. I don’t want you to regret it later on!’

He picks up a pen and starts doodling on a note block lying in front of him, one of those with yellow papers and blue lines, he sighs, ‘Derek and dad will not be happy about this.’

He scratches something out on the paper, ‘I know we discussed it with them. But Derek is weird about that sort of thing. I know they agreed, but still’ he nods at a deputy walking past, ‘I’ll come pick you up after, okay? I finish in half an hour. Yes, Love you too!’

He hangs up and the coach approaches him with a filled out file, ‘So, moving in with the girlfriend at college huh?’ he asks casually.

‘Yeah. She’s still deciding between animal care of forensics. Still got time’ he looks at the filled out paper, ‘I’ll need your driver’s license.’

The coach hands pulls out his wallet and hands it to him, ‘How about your friend. McCall! What’s he gonna do?’ the coach leans against the desk.

‘Animal care’ Stiles grins, ‘He’s got something with animals, worked at the veterinary’s for the past 3 years, remember?’

‘Right’ he grins, ‘I hope I’ll find some decent players next year.’

‘Sure you will, coach’ he says, handing him back his driver’s license after taking a copy, ‘More than enough sporty people in Beacon Hills!’

‘Let’s hope so’ he mutters.

Stiles smiles, ‘Okay. You’ll have to wait a bit, someone will come to ask you questions in a few minutes’ he explains, ‘There’s magazines if you want to read something.’

‘I don’t read magazines’ the coach rolls his eyes, ‘Are there any newspapers?’

Stiles smiles, leans back and grabs a newspaper lying behind him to hand to the coach.

‘Thanks, Stiles’ he says, taking the newspaper and sitting down again.

 

~~~~~~~~

‘Mom, dad’ Kira looks at her parents after dinner, ‘I… is it okay if I take another trip?’

‘Where to?’ her mother asks as her dad gets up to clear the table.

‘Well, Scott is a few towns over’ she gets up to help her father, ‘We haven’t seen each other much this summer. And I don’t know how long he’ll be there. And he has that trip planned with Stiles, so I won’t see him then either.’

‘You want to drive across a few towns, by yourself?’ her father raises an eyebrow.

‘Well, I’ll be going to college in a few weeks. Where I’ll be doing the exact same thing, this is good practice’ she offers, her parents exchange a look.

‘She does make an excellent point’ her mother says, mister Yukimura nods, ‘Okay. You can go. But you call us every day.’

‘I will! I promise’ she hugs her parents, a smile from ear to ear, ‘Thank you, thank you, thank you!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.  
> It took a while, hope you don't mind.   
> Also, it will be a while for the next chapter, since I'm till writing it. But I haven't forgotten :)  
> I get these phases, sometimes I write a lot, sometimes I read a lot.  
> At the moment I'm reading a lot. Sadly I can't read and write at the same time :)  
> But I'll update as soon as possible.  
> Til then,  
> THanks you all for reading, and liking and stuff <3


	6. ‘Come her often?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter.  
> I'm back to writing :)  
> And I also started another story...  
> oops...

Scott grins as she approaches, he can see the car coming from afar and she’s waving at him from behind the wheel. It’s already dark, and his dad is asleep in their room. He’d booked a second room for him as soon as he heard that Kira was coming over. Sure, he’d been a bit reluctant to accept at first, but he’d come round when Scott explained that the pack only existed out of women.

When she gets there she jumps out of the car and kisses him, wrapping her arms around him.

‘I missed you so much’ she mutters, as he kisses her in between every word. She smiles widely, she’d missed him. That wasn’t a lie. It’s not that she hadn’t enjoyed the girls trip, she’d had a blast – beside having to kill a Siren and almost becoming friends with a murderous Siren that would’ve made her kill… - ‘I really missed you’ she adds pulling him close and kissing him passionately.

‘Where did that come from?’ he says, ‘Not that I’m complaining!’

‘Sorry’ she sighs, ‘I just. It dawned on me that if we hadn’t gotten to that Siren, she might’ve made me kill you or something.’

‘Oh, that’s scary’ he says, ‘Let’s go to bed. I got to catch you up on the situation.’

 

~~~~~~

 

Derek sighs as he fumbles with the paper of his beer bottle. He’d come to the club to get out of the apartment, per Malia’s request, and was now bored out of his mind. Clubs really weren’t his thing. Sure, he’d been there before – like the night he’d bumped into Lydia – but he wasn’t looking for company tonight.

However, that is not something to other club goers know. A woman sits down next to him – she has a platinum blonde haircut and bright red lips – and smiles at him.

‘Hello’ she bashes her eyes – in what is probably supposed to seductive – at him, ‘You’re… Derek Hale, right?’

‘Yes’ he turns towards her. He’s used to people knowing who he is since he’s – thanks to the death of his entire family as a kid – a bit of a local celebrity.

‘Come her often?’ she asks, he shakes his head, ‘Just looking for company, huh?’

‘Not really’ he sighs, ‘My cousin has her boyfriend over, so I decided to go out.’

‘So you’re taken?’ she asks, he shrugs.

‘Yes. No. Not really’ he takes a sip of his beer, ‘I honestly don’t know.’

‘I get that’ she sighs to, her smile immediately fading, ‘We’ve all been there.’

‘Yeah. I like her and all, and we have fun. I’m just not sure if it. I’m not ready for a relationship yet’ he takes another sip, ‘Luckily she’s not ready for one either.’

‘Friends with benefits?’ she asks, he nods and smiles weakly, ‘Been there, done that.’

‘Yeah? How did it end?’ he asks, curious to know.

‘Found out he was married’ she takes a sip from her cocktail, ‘His wife found out and called me a bitch.’

‘Wow. That sucks’ he shakes his head in disbelief, ‘Luckily that won’t be the problem. We’ve been acquaintances for some years before becoming friends and then more. So I know she’s not married.’

‘That’s something at least’ she smiles hopefully and his phone bleeps.

‘Speak of the Devil’ he grins as he checks his phone to find a message from Lydia, ‘Got to go. Nice to meet you, though!’

 

~~~~~~

 

Scott grins again as he wakes up. Sure, he still has work to do here, taking care of some strange animal attacks, a pack and – most challenging – getting along with his dad. But at least Kira was here now.

‘Okay’ she sits down on the bed, ‘Correct me if I’m wrong. But – if I understand correctly – we’re dealing with a pack of women?’ Scott nods, ‘And you’re suspecting them to be the ones killing people?’

‘Yes and no’ he pulls out his notes, ‘It’s one person. And it’s the same one, both times. So I think it’s someone from the pack. But they don’t know about it.’

‘Wouldn’t they smell the blood on her?’ she asks, he shrugs.

‘There are ways to cover the scent’ he says, ‘There are a lot of herbs in this place. Also – considering the job of the culprit – they might blame it on their profession. One of the pack is a cop, so she could say she was at the crime scene.’

‘So, step one is finding out what jobs the other packmembers have’ she says, writing it down, ‘then we have to ask someone we can trust whether they think it can be one of them.’

‘Is that safe? I mean, if someone came to me and told me they suspected one of you to be a killer, I’d be reluctant to listen to it’ he says, ‘so we’d need another approach. I haven’t met the alpha yet, and none of them are aware that I am the alpha of my pack.’

‘Do they know about your pack?’ she asks, he shakes his head.

‘More or less. They know that we’re a bit scattered. But they don’t know that we got a banshee, a coyote, a kitsine and a human in our pack’ he grins, ‘She was right though. We got a weird pack.’

‘Weird is wonderful’ Kira smiles, ‘So. We can’t ask if they suspect anyone from their own pack. What about asking if they have anyone else they suspect? Ask if anyone followed them?’

‘That could be an option’ he leans back on the bed to grab his phone, ‘Stiles did a background check on Anabelle. She’s part of the pack, flirted with me yesterday. She’s from. Ah. Apparently they came here from Los Angeles, where there were similar attacks. They must know that, right?’

‘So we ask if someone followed them, someone who tries to blame them?’ Kira asks, ‘Why they left L.A.?’

‘Yeah. I’m planning on going back to that diner, we can do it then. I know that at least one of the pack works there’ he says, ‘according to Derek there’s some sort of etiquette, which means I get an introduction if I ask to meet the rest of the pack.’

‘Would they still want to do that if I’m here too?’ she asks, Scott nods, ‘Okay, then let’s go. I’m starving.’

 

 

 ~~~~~~

 

Kira’s nervous when they get to the diner. In a way it’s like undercover work – and although she and Scott went together well – she hadn’t done anything like this before. Scott had explained to her that they were dealing with a pack of women, and that it meant she might have a better chance with them.

Scott had emailed Deaton last night and asked about Werewolf etiquette and whether or not they would introduce him to the pack.

‘I’ll pick you up in an hour or two’ Rafael says as they get out of the car, ‘Call me if anything happens.’

‘Will do, mister McCall’ Kira replies, she smiles politely at him and then catches up to Scott, who is already holding the door open for her.

‘Is she here’ Kira asks as they get in. She’s carrying a dagger at the moment – of course Scott doesn’t know that – since it would be difficult to carry her katana.

‘No’ he looks around, ‘But the waitress over there is one too.’

‘Okay, let’s go say hi’ Kira takes his hand as they walk over. They sit down, order a coffee and talk to each other casually before striking up a conversation with the woman.

‘Hi’ Scott nods at her, ‘Busy day, huh?’

He nods towards the rest of the diner. It is a busy day, a lot of people are there – mostly families – to eat breakfast. But it is summervacation after all, which means most of them are tourists.

‘Yeah’ she smiles politely as she refills their mugs, ‘You brought a friend?’

‘Yes’ he smiles, noticing how she says _friend_ in a suspicious tone. He can’t really blame her for that, since he hadn’t mentioned a girlfriend yesterday when her packmember was flirting with her.

‘I came later’ Kira says, ‘I was caught up somewhere else.’

‘That’s right’ Scott smiles at her, ‘You still owe me the story of how you guys got the siren.’

‘Oh, I’ll tell you tonight’ she smiles, ‘It’s not as heroic as it sounds, though.’

The woman behind the bar leans forwards, curious to find out more.

‘A Siren?’ she asks, Kira nods as she smiles weakly, ‘But you… you’re not a werewolf.’

It’s not a question, but a statement. Full of surprise and misunderstanding.

‘No, I’m not’ she smiles again. Scott glances at his girlfriend. She’s got an eternal smile on her face, and he likes that about her.

‘She’s part of my pack’ he says, ‘This is Kira Yukimura, I’m Scott McCall.’

‘Anna’ she says, reaching out a hand. Scott nods, takes her hand and gives it a firm shake.

‘What brings you here?’ she asks, cocking an eyebrow at him while glancing at Kira again.

‘Suspicious animal attacks’ he says, ‘We were wondering if you might know or suspect anything. Or anyone.’

She sighs, ‘It’s why we left our last territory. The local law-enforcement was in the know, well some of them were, and started to suspect us. We tried to find out who it was, but no luck.’

‘And so you came here,  only to find that the murderer followed you’ Kira completes, the woman nods and Kira sighs.

‘First thing to do is cross-reference. Find out who else moved away and see if they showed up here’ Scott says, ‘I’ll tell dad.’

‘Your father?’ Anna asks, ‘what can he do?’

‘He’s the FBI agent that was called over as reinforcement’ he says, ‘He knows too.’

‘Ok. That’s good. We have someone on the inside here, though’ she says, Scott smiles. He picks up the spoon and stirs in his coffee before replying.

‘I’m aware. I met Alice’ he explains, ‘Although she didn’t seem all that pleased to meet me.’

‘Alice is… special. She doesn’t believe men make good werewolves’ she says, ‘That male alphas are even worse because all they want is power, and that too many alphas and werewolves are killed because of it.’

‘What about a true Alpha?’ Kira asks, the woman looks confused.

‘What is a true alpha?’ she asks, refilling another customer’s cup again.

‘It’s an alpha that gets its status from strength and character, rather than murder’ she explains, the woman laughs.

‘Like that exists’ she grins, setting the coffeecan under the machine and pointing one of the waitresses towards a table that needs serving.

‘It does’ Scott says, although he’s not quite ready to reveal that he’s one of those.

‘I heard the legends’ she smiles, ‘the rumors about one recently standing up against the alpha pack. I heard all about it. News like that travels fast in the supernatural community. But that doesn’t mean I believe it. It’s gossip.’

Scott sits up a little straighter when  he hears her say this.

‘Wait’ he looks at Kira who looks just as confused as he does, ‘You heard about the true Alpha? Seriously?’

‘Yes’ she smiles, ‘Wow, your pack must be quite recent?’

‘Well. We had a recent change in leadership. Non-violent, luckily. And our current alpha has been leading the pack long before he became an alpha’ Kira explains, ‘We have a good alpha now!’

‘But – you’re not a werewolf?’ she asks, Kira shakes her head.

‘Nope’ she smiles weakly, ‘Kitsune. But I do have some tricks up my sleeve.’

‘I’d like to see those someday’ she smiles again, ‘Excuse me.’

Anna makes her way to a few new customers and takes their order, signaling another waitress and asking her to bring to mugs over. Kira leans onto the bar and looks at Scott, not quite sure what to think.

‘They seem nice’ she says, ‘You think that…?’

‘I don’t know’ he sighs, ‘But I promised dad to look into it and…’

‘You promised Rafael?’ she asks incredulously, raising an eyebrow.

‘Okay, I promised mom’ he smiles weakly, ‘She says that he deserves a chance, and that he’s still freaking out about the whole werewolf thing.’

‘Hey, at least he doesn’t think you’re crazy anymore!’ she laughs. There’s been a moment, a few weeks after he found out and they told him, that he’d convinced himself that everything was just a mass-hallucination and that Scott was actually off his rockers. It had taken him a while – and some more evidence – to proof to them that he wasn’t crazy at all.

‘Look’ the woman says as she returns, ‘We’re trying to figure out what’s going on, but I’m not above asking, or at least accepting, your help. I’ve been trying to get this guy for a while, and I get why you’re talking to me about this.’

‘You do?’ Kira asks, she takes a sip of her coffee and ads some extra sugar to it.

‘Yes’ Anna nods, wiping the bar with a rag, ‘I would do the same. Someone’s killing people wherever we go. I get it, you suspect it’s one of us. But I didn’t find anything, and I take care of my pack!’

‘So, if I understand correctly’ Scott says, ‘you can’t accuse your pack of things without proof, and you can’t look for proof without accusing them.’

‘Something like that’ she replies, ‘But if they find out someone’s looking into it, and they find out I _know_ about it… then…’

‘I understand’ Scott says, nodding towards Kira and standing up.

‘Scott’ she says, before he turns around and leaves, ‘I’m letting you do this. But if you hurt anyone in my pack.’

She looks at him, flashing her eyes red to indicate the severity of her threat, ‘I have to look out for them.’

Scott nods respectfully at her, ‘I understand’ he repeats, flashing his eyes back at her, ‘trust me.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. 
> 
> anyways, if you're on tumblr, you can follow me at vereel.tumblr.com  
> Somehow my blog is slowly turning into a Teen Wolf blog.


	7. '... and shit like that'

‘So, you got permission from the local alpha to look around?’ Stiles asks, leaning back in his chair, ‘That’s good, right?’

‘Yeah, Deaton says that’s really good. Things about werewolf etiquette, and shit like that’ he has the phone on speaker so Kira can listen in.

‘So I’ve heard’ he grins, Malia is sitting next to him listening in on the conversation. It had been a long day at work, a lot of complaints about noise – there’d been a huge baseball game and several establishments had shown it on their big screen – and some vandalism.

‘Got any leads?’ Malia asks. They’d gotten back from their trip about 3 days ago, and she was already bored out of her mind. Sure, she and Lydia had gone shopping together, and she had looked at some apartments with Stiles online – but still.

‘Not yet’ Kira replies, ‘We’re working on it.’

‘We were hoping to find out who was in the pack, and what their jobs are. So far we got Alice, who’s a cop, Anna, who works at the diner, and that girl I met at the diner – uhm.’ Scott adds, ‘… I forgot her name’

‘Let me check’ Stiles looks over his notes, ‘Her name was Anabelle.’

‘Right, thanks’ he writes it down, ‘You think you can find it out?’

‘I don’t know’ Stiles looks up, ‘DEREK! You know where we can find certain pack members?’

‘Depends’ he shouts back, ‘You give me a location and a few names, and I can ask around. What for?’

‘Scott’s case. You know, the one he’s working with his dad’ Malia replies, ‘Thanks!’

‘Yeah’ there’s a short pause, ‘I’m heading out, by the way. I’ll be back late, so I’m not joining you guys for dinner.’

‘Sure’ Stiles nods at him and looks over to Malia, ‘Pizza?’ he asks, she nods.

‘Reminds me, we still got to get dinner too’ Scott mutters to Kira, she smiles and pulls out her laptop.

‘I’ll see where we can go’ she replies as she starts typing things into google.

‘So, how’s it been with Derek?’ Scott asks, Stiles sighs.

‘The usual. He showed Parrish around town, they got along pretty well’ he says, ‘So that’s great. But he’s been acting a bit weird with Lydia.’

‘What’d you mean, weird?’ Kira looks up from her laptop to listen in.

‘I don’t know, man’ he turns to Malia, ‘You know what’s going on?’

‘Nah’ she sighs, ‘I mean, we talked about it to her. But you know what he’s like, it’ll take some time before he finally comes to terms with it.’

‘He thinks the age difference is too big’ Kira supplies to the conversation, ‘And of course, Lydia is leaving for college soon. So, I don’t know. Also, Lydia told me her parents found out she’s _seeing_ someone and they want to meet him. They’re pretty chill, but I doubt they’d approve.’

‘Oh, yeah. That sounds like crap’ Stiles scratches the back of his head again, ‘But we should go. I’m starving.’

‘Sure’ Scott gets up from the bed to take a look at Kira’s laptop, ‘Let us know when you find anything, okay?’

‘Will do, bro’ he grins, ‘Say hello to the big guy from me!’

‘Shut up, Stiles.’

 

~~~~~~

Stiles leans back, taking another slice of pizza and taking a bite.

‘Huh’ he says, clicking on another link.

‘What?’ Malia asks, leaning forward. They’re lying in her bed, the pizzabox on Malia’s lap, and his laptop on Stiles’ lap. It’s messy but comfy, so he doesn’t really care.

‘I found this site’ he says, ‘it’s one of those _crazy people talk_ sites, but most of it is actually true.’

‘What’d you mean?’ she takes the last slice of pizza and tosses the box on the floor, joining the empty bottle of soda.

‘It’s about those murders. There’s a list of the people that moved away and showed up in Winslow, - you know, where they are now – later. And there’s a link to this site claiming that they’re werewolves’ he says, showing her the site.

‘Guess people aren’t always stupid’ she smiles, ‘Who knew, right?’

‘Hey, be nice’ he says, she sighs and gives him a look, ‘Nicer. Be nicer. You know, never mind.’

‘Good answer’ she grins, taking his laptop and shutting it before placing it on the floor, ‘enough research for today.’

‘Oh?’ he smiles at her, leaning in for a kiss.

‘Yes’ she nods, crawling on top of him, ‘Derek’s gone for a while, so we should totally take advantage.’

‘Yes’ he agrees, pulling her in for another kiss, ‘We totally should.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, sorry.  
> But I started on (yet another) story too.  
> So this one will have two or three more chapters (yay) and then there's a lovely road trip story with Scott and Stiles.  
> or a body swap story with Derek and stiles.  
> depends on which one I finish first.  
> Damn, I love writing.  
> Thank you all for reading, and I love you all. Seriously. *Hugs through the internet*


	8. ‘Dude! Chill!’

When Scott checks his email the following morning, he’s gotten a reply from Stiles, listing every single pack member and the occupation of most of them. Some are listed as unemployed, others he couldn’t find anything on. The ones he already know are first on the list. Alice, the police officer. Anna, the woman from the diner, and Anabelle, the girl he saw at the diner – who turns out to be a college student.

Beside that there are 5 more women in the pack. Emma, 25, recently graduated and currently unemployed. She fills her day by volunteering at the local daycare. Shelley, who is 32 and works as a surgical nurse. Then there’s Amanda, 55 and retired. There’s Sarah, 36 and a stay at home mom with two young children, and last but not least Susannah. A 28 year old woman who works at the local morgue as an assistant.

‘Hm’ Kira leans over his shoulder looking at the email, ‘I guess Susannah is a good bet, right?’

‘Yeah. Working with corpses would cover the smell. Or at least explain it’ he agrees, ‘So, any plans of action?’

‘We could go ask her some questions?’ Kira suggests, she looks up at Rafael and he nods.

‘I can swing by the morgue’ he says, ‘Have to anyways. You guys can come too!’

‘What excuse would we use?’ Scott asks, his dad shrugs.

‘We can say we’re thinking about doing something medical at college?’ Kira says, ‘Tell them you’re showing us around to help us decide.’

‘That could work’ he says, ‘Sure it won’t get you into trouble with the local pack?’

‘I got permission from the alpha to snoop around’ Scott says, ‘As long as we do it quietly. And keep her up to speed.’

‘Good’ his dad says, taking the milk to add to his coffee, ‘I don’t want you to get into any more trouble.’

‘Me? Get into trouble. _Never’_ he says with a sarcastic grin, his dad just rolls his eyes.

‘Okay’ he says, downing the last sip of his coffee and getting up, ‘Let’s go!’

 

 

~~~~~~

It takes about an hour before they finally get to the morgue, and Scott hadn’t really prepared for the smell. He swallows, trying his best not to puke.

‘You okay?’ his dad asks.

‘Yeah, just. The smell is very – persistent’ he says, ‘with the improved smell thing’ he clarifies when his dad raises an eyebrow at him.

‘You get used to it’ Susannah smiles, sniffing him as she passes by him, ‘What brings you to our morgue?’

‘You know, just checking out the scenes’ Kira says, looking at some of the medical utensils laid out on a aluminum table. Beside it is a body, covered up by a white sheet.

‘You can hardly smell it with the cold’ Kira says, hugging herself and rubbing her arms to stay warm, ‘I thought it would be worse.’

‘No, luckily it isn’t’ Susannah smiles again, looking at the trio from the corner of her eyes, ‘Crime scenes, however, are a completely different story!’

‘Hm’ she smiles, ‘Luckily I don’t have any trouble with those kind of heightened senses. What courses did you do at college?’

‘Oh. Thinking about becoming a pathologist?’ she asks, laying out the supplies, ‘I did some psychology, and forensics.’

‘Uh, interesting’ Kira walks around to look at the supplies and Rafael clears his throat.

‘Ahum’ he smiles as she looks up at him, ‘Rafael McCall, I’m with the FBI! I’m here to see the body.’

‘Right, the animal attack’ she smiles, walking over to a wall of drawers and checking some numbers before opening it up, ‘Here’s the paperwork’ she hands him a brown folder as she uncovers the body.

~~~~~

‘So’ Stiles says as he sits across from Derek, waiting for Malia to get ready for their date, ‘You know, Danny never answered my question…’

‘What question’ Derek asks, he manages not to sigh in annoyance.

‘If I’m attractive to gay guys’ he says, looking at Derek, ‘am I?’

‘You know I’m not really gay, right?’ he comments, ‘I’m bi.’

‘Yeah, that’s kinda obvious since you’re screwing Lydia’ he says, only realizing half a second later that he wasn't supposed to know about that.

‘What?’ Derek freezes, ‘What. Uhm, why do you think that?’

‘Sorry dude’ Stiles tries not to smile, and he fails miserably, ‘But it’s kind of obvious. I’ve known for a while, to be honest!’

‘Since when?’ he asks, his eyes wide in panic as he looks over to the bathroom door where she’s still taking a shower, ‘Does _Malia_ know?’

‘Well, we’ve known for about a month or two, maybe three’ he says, ‘And yes, Malia knows.’

‘Fuck’ he sighs, ‘We’re not dating, I mean it’s just…’

‘Derek! Chill’ Stiles looks at him as the werewolf slowly seems to be losing control, ‘We’re not judging you. We know you, and we _know_ Lydia. Honestly, we don’t care. As long as the two of you are happy with what you’ve got going on, we honestly don’t care about it. At all!’

‘Seriously?’ he asks, his eyes wide in disbelief.

‘Seriously!’

~~~~~~

Derek sighs again, leaning back against the head of his bed and looking at Lydia, who is currently asleep.

So everyone knows about them, which means people will start asking questions soon. How did they even find out? They both showered after every hook-up, so they wouldn’t be able to smell it! They never met up when Cora or Malia and Stiles were over. They only hooked up at her place when her parents were out for the entire weekend, so they wouldn’t risk getting caught if they got home early. Lydia blinks, looking up at Derek as she sees that he’s awake.

‘What are you thinking about?’ she asks, wiping the sleep out of her eyes, ‘spill it, mister broody.’

‘Everyone knows about us’ he says, quiet enough that she can just hear it. She blinks again, not sure how to respond. He looks at her for a second, before sighing, ‘You already know that…’

‘Yeah. Malia and Kira told me on our trip’ she says, ‘So I figured they talked about it to Stiles and Scott… they don’t really care about it, though!’

‘Yeah, but’ he sighs, ‘What do they think is going on between us? Cause sometimes I’m not sure myself.’

‘Malia asked me about it, and I told her the truth’ she says, ‘That we just have fun together. And this is whatever we want it to be. Whatever we need it to be!’

She grins at him, biting her lip as she looks at him, the white sheet barely covering the both of them.

‘And what do we need it to be?’ he asks, smiling back at her, she leans towards him and gives him a kiss.

‘I can think of a few things’ she says, glancing at the alarm clock on the bedside table, ‘We got at least an hour before Malia and Stiles are back.’

‘Good’ he grins, returning the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.  
> Few things. This story will have about two more chapters, and then the next story will come along. I will probably post the first part of it before the last chapter of this, because there's a small overlap :)  
> Which will be my first body-swap story, ever. So, yeah :) I had fun writing that.  
> Next up is roadtrip with Scott and Stiles, and then another story and... Probably some more.
> 
> Also, now season 4 started, I'm falling more and more in love with Stalia. Mostly because Malia is the funniest ever (besides Stiles, obviously) and I love that he's the "little spoon" :)  
> So the more we see from Malia, the more I'll try to incorporate that into my stories.
> 
> Other than that.  
> As always, thank you for reading, and liking, and everything :)  
> I love you all!


	9. 'She was creepy'

‘So’ Rafael says as they step into the car together, ‘Anything?’

‘I didn’t smell anything on her’ he says, ‘But that’s mostly because of the formaldehyde covering up anything that might have been suspicious.’

‘She was creepy’ Kira interjects, ‘I don’t know what it was, but the way she talked, something was off.’

‘Well, I guess we should check her alibi’s’ Rafael says, ‘I can do it for here, without drawing too much attention, but I can’t do it for the murders in the other town.’

‘I’ll ask Stiles’ Scott says, pulling out his phone and sending his best friend a text, ‘he loves solving weird ass mysteries.’

‘Stiles loves weird’ Kira says, ‘No matter what.’

‘And he always seems to get to the bottom of things, so it’s good’ Scott says, grinning as his phone beeps, ‘He says he’ll look into it.’

 

~~~~~~

 

Stiles emails them two days later. In the meanwhile they’ve visited the daycare center to check out Emma, visited the hospital to look into Shelley and asked Anna to look into the others. Besides that Stiles had done a thorough back ground check on the alibis for the other pack members beside the alpha, Anna.

‘What did he find?’ Kira asks, ‘Oh’ she’s already reading the email over his shoulder, ‘She has an alibi. And I was so sure.’

‘Yeah, let’s go to the precinct and tell dad’ he says, ‘It’s not that far a walk.’

‘Yeah, I’d like the run, to be honest’ she says, ‘Don’t get me wrong, I like research. But I really want to get some fresh air.’

‘I get it, babe’ he grins, giving her a kiss, ‘Let’s go.’

He leaves his coat – since it’s too warm outside – and puts on his sneakers instead of his boots. Kira does the same, and they jog over to the precinct together.

 

~~~~~~

‘So, this your friend?’ Alice greets them when they walk in, ‘You don’t smell like wolf.’

‘That’s cause I’m not’ she says, her eyes flashing.

She looks at Kira, using her wolfvision, and takes a step back as he sees her.

‘What are you?’ she asks, Scott just smiles, wrapping his arm around her waist.

‘She’s something else’ he says, ‘doesn’t matter what she is.’

The woman doesn’t look so convinced that she doesn’t need to know what exactly Kira is, but Scott doesn’t let it bother him.

‘Have you seen my dad?’ he asks, not catching his scent right away, ‘I was supposed to meet up with him here.’

‘He’s at the morgue’ she says, ‘should be back in half an hour or so.’

‘Okay, we’ll just wait’ Kira smiles, Scott takes her hand in his and Alice nods, gazing at the couple for a while before saying something else.

‘I heard you talked to Anna yesterday’ she says, ‘What were you asking about?’

‘If she knew anything about the murders’ Kira answers, and it’s only good that there isn’t anyone close enough to listen in on the conversation.

Scott’s phone bleeps and he checks it, showing the message to Kira.

_“Lecter? And you’re still investigating? Bet you she did it!”_

‘Told you he would say that’ Kira says, Scott laughs.

‘Hey, I didn’t disagree with you’ he says, ‘I’ve been friends with him since we were five years old, I know he was going to say that!’

Kira laughs at him and Scott straightens up, sniffing the air.

‘Dad’s here’ he says, ‘Let’s go talk to him.’

‘Okay, see you later, Alice’ Kira says, smiling politely at the woman. She just nods, still looking suspicious at the girl.

 

~~~~~~

Kira stands by the door as Scott and Rafael talk quietly. They wait until Alice is called to a scene of an accident before discussing the murders, talking about random family business until she leaves.

When there’s a sudden noise, Kira automatically pulls out her dagger, and Rafael looks at her.

‘What is that?’ he asks, sounding mad, ‘You’re carrying a weapon? You know it’s illegal to carry a concealed weapon, even if it isn’t a gun! Especially in a precinct.’

‘Sorry’ she mutters, putting it away again, ‘But unlike Scott, I don’t have claws to defend myself!’

‘You have lightning’ Rafael says, ‘What would you need a dagger for?’

‘It’s personally made’ she says, ‘Right side is silver, the other side is bronze. It helps against certain not so mythical monsters known from mythology.’

‘When did you get that?’ Scott asks, watching Kira place the weapon in the holster on her ankle again, ‘And where?’

‘Yeah, how do you keep bronze and silver together?’ Rafael asks curiously.

‘Stiles used some sort of spell’ she replies, to which Rafael – who had just taken a sip fo water – starts coughing.

‘A Spell?’ he asks, eyes wide, ‘You’re telling me there’s magic. Well, I kinda figured there was magic. But Stiles has _magic_? _Stiles?’_

‘Yes’ Scott says, matter of fact, ‘He woke Cora up from that freaky coma, remember? Come on, dad. You really thought that was a lucky shot?’

‘I was hoping it was’ he admits, ‘Anyways, what have you found so far?’

Kira and Scott catch him up, showing him their research and the information Stiles has dug up, to compare it to agent McCall’s findings.

 

~~~~~~

‘Next time, you should ask Stiles to come with you for help’ Scott comments, as he looks through another file. He’s currently lying on the second bed in the motel room as his dad is sitting at the little desk, sending a few e-mails for work. ‘He’s much better at this kind of thing.’

‘Maybe he is’ Rafael comments, hitting the send button, ‘But he can’t really determine who the wolves are? And I’m quite sure you have a better chance of defending yourself.’

‘Perhaps’ Scott puts the file down, ‘She’s clear. By the way, Stiles said he was going to start self-defense lessons next week. Malia insisted on it, and she’s teaching him now.’

‘I’d love to see that’ Kira comments, pulling the dagger from the holster and placing it on the desk, ‘Maybe I could teach him a few things, too.’

‘Maybe you can teach me a few things’ Scott says, ‘Like how to work a blade, since some monsters don’t respond to claws.’

‘I’ll start teaching you when you get back from your trip with Stiles’ she laughs, suppressing a yawn as she says it.

‘Let’s go to bed’ Scott says, ‘We have cleared four people so far, and Stiles is looking into the other four. He says he’d know something by tomorrow.’

‘That’s fast’ Rafael looks up as he closes his laptop for the night.

‘Yeah, said Derek is helping out. Apparently he knew someone from the pack from back in the day’ Scott grins, ‘We’ll have ask him when we get back.’

‘Yes’ Kira gets up, as does Scott, to go to their own motelroom, ‘See you tomorrow.’

‘Good night, kids’ Rafael nods, as the two leave the room, ‘I’ll wake you up at eight.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news and bad news.  
> Good news is; I got a summerjob.  
> Bad news; I'll have less time for writing.  
> But hey, I got 2 almost finished stories, so I'll keep updating.  
> The story that follows this (freaky full moon) can be read without risking any spoilers for this one.
> 
> Thanks for reading.  
> Love you all  
> :)


	10. ‘Let’s go tell Anna’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning; there'll be some violence. For those who'd rather not read about violence...

They wake up early the following morning, and Scott checks his phone to find a voice message from Stiles, left the previous night at 2am.

“ _Emma is cleared. Derek says she wasn’t bitten yet. Tracked first murder to seven years ago. Checking out Alice, Anna and Shelley at the moment. Let you know soon.”_

‘What did he say?’ Kira asks, as Scott stares at his phone.

‘Checking out Alice, Anna and Shelley’ he says, ‘He sounded weird…’

‘What do you mean, weird?’  she asks, Scott shrugs.

‘Not like himself’ he says, ‘Well, his voice and all that. But not really like himself. No jokes, no inappropriate comments. Sounded like he’s been shouting for 2 hours straight, too.’

‘Maybe he’s coming down with something?’ Kira asks, ‘Not feeling well.’

‘Yeah, that’s probably it’ he nods, ‘Let’s hope he’s feeling better when we go on our trip. A sick Stiles is really not fun, trust me on that.’

‘The first murder was seven years ago’ Scott informs his dad, as he pulls up the file on his laptop. Stiles had worked his magic and tracked it down.

‘This one isn’t in our file’ Rafael looks at it, ‘Does it clear any names?’

‘Besides the ones we cleared already? It clears Emma. She wasn’t a wolf back then’ he confirms, ‘Stiles is checking out the others, but I wanted to have a talk with Anna. I promised to keep her up to date.’

‘Okay, I’ll drop you off’ he says.

 

~~~~~

 

‘Good morning’ Anna smiles politely as the two walk in and sit down at the bar.

‘What can I get you two?’ she asks. They both order coffee, and she wipes the counter before leaning over it to ask for information.

‘Did you find anything?’ she asks, ‘About. You know?’

‘We cleared a few names. But we have some questions’ he says, ‘When was the first murder?’

‘The one I know off, was five years ago’ she says, ‘Why?’

‘We tracked down a murder, same MO, to seven years ago’ Kira says, ‘Which means the perpetrator wasn’t in your pack back then.’

‘We narrowed it down to two names, now’ Scott says, sending a text to Stiles clearing Anna. ‘Alice and Shelley.’

‘They both joined around the same time’ Anna nods, ‘Shelley was a born wolf. Alice got turned, her pack abandoned her a while before we found her and took her in.’

‘Abandoned her?’ Kira looks up, ‘What reasons could a pack have for abandoning one?’

‘There are several’ she says, ‘bad dynamics. Sometimes they do not fit well in the group. Sometimes it is done for safety. The list is endless.’

‘Ok, thank you’ Scott nods again, ‘That is important information.’

‘Shelley is a born wolf?’ Kira asks, ‘What happened to her family?’

‘She was left an orphan at the age of nine. Her parents died in a crash, I do not know the details. She prefers not to talk about it’ Anna explains, ‘I don’t push the issue. So I can’t tell you anything else.’

‘That’s okay’ Scott stands up, paying for both his and Kira’s coffee, ‘Thank you. We’ll keep you up to date.’

‘Thank you’ Anna replies, cleaning up the empty coffee mugs, ‘It means a lot to me. And thanks for your discretion.’

 

~~~~~~

 

‘Did you call Stiles?’ Kira asks, Scott nods.

‘Yeah, he’s not picking up’ he replies, ‘he sent a text, told me he’ll send an email. Apparently he lost his voice and can’t talk right now.’

‘Oh, that must be killing him’  Kira laughs, ‘But we know who it is, right?’

‘Yes, he sent it to me. only one person doesn’t have an alibi for all the murders’ he says, looking at the list, ‘You’ll never guess who… let’s go tell Anna.’

 

‘You found out who it is?’ Anna asks, Scott and Kira nod, ‘Who?’

‘Alice’ Kira says, staying close to Scott as she says it, ‘She’s the only one who doesn’t have an alibi for the murders here and back where you guys came from. She’s the only one who was there at the first murder seven years ago. We tracked down her former Alpha, she confirmed that she was abandoned by the pack due to these suspicions.’

‘Alice?’ Anna looks at her pack member, and Alice just shrugs, ‘You’re not denying?’

‘Not really a point, is there?’ she says with a feral grin, ‘I kinda missed the hunting.’

‘What do we do next?’ Scott asks, looking from Anna to Susannah.

‘We’ll handle it’ Anna straightens up, her shoulders broad as she looks down on her packmember.

‘How?’ Scott asks, even though he already know the answer. Anna lifts her arm, her claws out and her eyes flaring red.

‘NO – wait’ he reaches out to stop her, but it’s already too late.

Alice’s body falls to the ground with a heavy thumb, the blood streaming from the claw wounds in her neck. There are only a few shallow breaths before she goes quiet and Scott can’t hear her heart anymore. A sense of finality fills him at the sight of the lifeless body.

‘There could’ve been another way’ Scott says, ‘You don’t have to kill.

‘Of course you do. We couldn’t have let her go’ Anna looks at her, ‘It’s a terrible thing, but it’s my job as an alpha. I have to protect my pack. As an alpha, that means sometimes you have to kill. Surely you understand!’

‘I never had to kill anyone’ Scott says, the woman looks at him for a second.

‘Of course you did’ she gives a weak grins, wiping her hands on her shirt as if she just spilled some coffee instead of killed her pack member, ‘How else did you become an alpha? Magic?’

‘I crossed a line of mountain ash’ he says, ‘I have never and will never kill anyone. Not if I can find another solution.’

‘Scott’ Kira grabs his hand, ‘Let’s get out of here, please.’

She puts her dagger away again and pulls softly on his arm, ‘Yeah’ he says, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze, ‘Let’s go home.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter.  
> Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> Love you all  
> Thanks


End file.
